The present disclosure relates to a vehicle drive device including an electric oil pump as an oil source to a hydraulic transmission device.
In recent years, more and more vehicles have been equipped with an idling stop function of shutting off internal combustion engines in order to reduce fuel consumption and exhaust gas while the vehicles are stationary. A hybrid vehicle using both an internal combustion engine and a rotary electric machine as driving force sources is typically equipped with a function of stopping the internal combustion engine in deceleration as well as while the vehicle is stationary. On the other hand, in a vehicle including a hydraulic transmission device, a mechanical oil pump driven by an internal combustion engine is stopped by stopping the internal combustion engine. In this case, without another hydraulic supplier, oil may not be supplied to the transmission device, and thus the transmission device may not be appropriately operated. To prevent this, it is proposed that an electric oil pump is provided as an auxiliary pump in addition to the mechanical oil pump so that oil discharged from the electric oil pump is supplied to the transmission device while the internal combustion engine is stopped.